mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Только для любимцев/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Spike hatching Peewee photo S03E11.png Spike and Peewee bonding photo S03E11.png Spike and Peewee picture S03E11.Png Owlowiscious flying down S3E11.png Owlowiscious watching Spike S3E11.png Spike stirring his mixture S3E11.png Spike putting his hand in the cup of gems S3E11.png Spike putting jewels in his mouth S3E11.png Spike stirring while munching S3E11.png Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png Spike baking from afar S3E11.png Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'Me, that's who' S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png Spike gulping S3E11.png Spike 'Who are you whoing at' S3E11.png Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png Spike 'I know!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png Spike 'Now you see 'em' S3E11.png Spike with his back turned S3E11.png Spike covering his mouth S3E11.png Spike smiling with gems in mouth S3E11.png Owlowiscious raising eyebrow S3E11.png Owlowiscious scared S3E11.png Owlowiscious turns around S3E11.png Spike 'This is how you make a jewel cake' S3E11.png The cake mix S3E11.png Milk being poured into the mix S3E11.png Spike letting go of gems onto cake S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems with tongue S3E11.png Spike gulping gems again S3E11.png Spike grabbing jug S3E11.png Spike patting jug S3E11.png Spike gasping S3E11.png Spike gawping at jug S3E11.png Spike eye closeup S3E11.png Spike 'What happened to all my jewels-' S3E11.png Spike with his finger in his mouth S3E11.png Spike frowning S3E11.png Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png Spike weird face S3E11.png Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png Spike 'Who-' S3E11.png Spike's reflection in the spoon S3E11.png Spike being dramatic S3E11.png Spike slipping up S3E11.png Spike wails on the library floor S03E11.png Spike spots one last jewel S03E11.png Spike reaching for the jewel S3E11.png Spike with a wide grin S3E11.png Spike catching a jewel on his tongue S3E11.png Spike swallowing the jewel S3E11.png Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.Png Spike epic -why-!- S03E11.png Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png |-| 2 = Предложение присмотреть за питомцами ---- Spike sings -I have no jewels- S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious -'hoo' is it-- S03E11.png Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Spike opens the door for Fluttershy S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Spike looking sadly into the bowl S3E11.png Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Spike surprises Fluttershy -what was that-- S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png Spike's reflection on the gem S3E11 (Promo).png Gems in Spike's eyes S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike -does this mean you'll do it-- S03E11.png Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Spike getting angry -wait, what-!- S03E11.png Spike glaring at Angel S03E11.png Angel looks at Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike sees his bounty getting away S03E11.png Angel's whiny squeaking S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Spike getting crafty S03E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out S3E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash spot catch S3E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash thinking about it S3E11.png Rarity you're sure Rainbow Dash S3E11.png Tank Collision S3E11.png Tank Righted S3E11.png He can take care of himself S3E11.png No Problem S3E11.png Rainbow Dash brags about Tank S03E11.png Rainbow Dash you were saying S3E11.png Tank Crash S3E11.png Tank Fallen S3E11.png Rarity don't worry Rainbow S3E11.png Tank needs Help S3E11.png Spike helps Tank S3E11.png Propeller Fixed S3E11.png Propeller back on S3E11.png Tank Flying Again S3E11.png Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png Rainbow Dash phew he's alright S3E11.png Rainbow Dash watches Tank crash S03E11.png Rainbow Dash just never mind S3E11.png Rainbow Dash fine I guess S3E11.png Waiting for Payday S3E11.png Rainbow Dash giving Spike a gem S3E11.png Rainbow Dash Pays Up S3E11.png A Second Gem in the Bank S3E11.png You can watch him S3E11.png But only to make sure he's flying fine S3E11.png And not slacking off S3E11.png Rainbow Dash getting affection S3E11.png Rarity Front View S3E11.png Rarity seeing cuteness S3E11.png Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png Anyways S3E11.png Rightside Up S3E11.png The Two of Us S3E11.png Are very Dilligent S3E11.png Whatever S3E11.png Rarity listing needs S3E11.png Euphoric Spike S3E11.png Spike Writing S3E11.png Spike still Writing S3E11.png Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png Friendly Rub S3E11.png So Much Writing S3E11.png Quill Explodes S3E11.png Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png Rarity for your help S3E11.png Rarity beauty unmatched S3E11.png Anything for Rarity S3E11.png Rainbow Dash pointing out S3E11.png Rarity nearly forgot S3E11.png Spike floats on wings of love S03E11.png Oh Um S3E11.png A Third Gem in the Bank S3E11.png Spike with Rarity's tiny jewel S03E11.png Rainbow Dash Wonders S3E11.png Rainbow Dash Uh Oh S3E11.png Bed Wrecking Ruckus S3E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png On my Way Now S3E11.png Things are Looking Good S3E11.png Spike -three down, three to go- S03E11.png Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie -ask me, ask me!- S03E11.png Go Ahead S3E11.png Pinkie Pie holding up a cupcake S03E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Spike seriously Pinkie Pie S3E11.png Listen Closely S3E11.png Pinkie Pie Smile S3E11.png Spike right here please S3E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S03E11.png Spike not that S3E11.png Spike trying to say S3E11.png Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Need a New Coat S3E11.png Pinkie Pie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Pinkie Pie Laugh S3E11.png Muzzle Pinch S3E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Weird Smile S3E11.png Spike Perplexed S3E11.png Spike -alas, it doesn't come cheap- S03E11.png Spike oooh right S3E11.png |-| 3 = Доверяя Спайку ---- Drop-Off Day S3E11.png You only want to get hit S3E11.png In the Head once S3E11.png Dreaming of Cake S3E11.png Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you S3E11.png Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Twilight and Applejack see Spike on the floor S03E11.png Twilight ORLY S3E11.png Head Bonk S3E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png Pinkie Pie I mean it!!! S3E11.png Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png Fluttershy trying to make Angel happy S03E11.png Fluttershy -Three times- S03E11.png Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Rarity wraps Opal in a blanket S03E11.png Rarity requesting Spike S3E11.png Spike -You got it!- S03E11.png Twilight is doubtful about Spike S03E11.png Twilight considers letting Spike watch Owlowiscious S03E11.png Twilight hands full S3E11.png Spike be fine S3E11.png Spike pointing at Twilight S03E11.png Twilight sees catch S3E11.png Twilight oh well S3E11.png Twilight you can do S3E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png Spike puts on chef's hat S03E11.png Twilight adorable expression S3E11.png Twilight 'yeah like' S03E11.png Twilight full of critters S3E11.png Spike licking lips S03E11.png Twilight not pleased S3E11.png Spike 'totally what I was talking about' S03E11.png Spike sees Twilight off S03E11.png Spike waves goodbye to Twilight S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Spike bonk S3E11.png Spike going down S3E11.png Rarity's & Twilight's gems S3E11.png |-| 4 = Питомцы ---- Spike lying on the ground feeling dizzy S3E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png Spike wow in a bind S3E11.png Spike calling the pets S3E11.png Spike 'front and center' S3E11.png Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'There are six of you' S3E11.png Spike 'right here in front of me...' S3E11.png Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike moving Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike counting the number of pets S3E11.png Spike looking angry S3E11.png Opal on Spike's bed S3E11.png Opal being grabbed away S3E11.png Spike holding Opal S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Angel about to leave the library S3E11.png Spike angry S3E11.png Spike's head being hit by Tank S3E11.png Spike dizzy S3E11.png |-| 5 = Кормление Энджела ---- Spike with a helmet S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png Winona sniffing the ground S3E11.png Winona stops sniffing S3E11.png Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Angel depressed S3E11.png Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'Isn't Angel the cutest thing you've ever seen' S3E11.png Angel blowing raspberry S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike smiling S3E11.png Spike pointing at Angel S3E11.png Spike 'Watch me solve both of our problems' S3E11.png Spike making proposition S3E11.png Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Apple Bloom putting on her goggles S3E11.png Scootaloo 'We're getting our skydiving cutie marks today!' S3E11.png Skydiving poster S3E11.png CMC 'Ha!' S3E11.png Spike 'Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans' S3E11.png Spike letting Angel jump S3E11.png Spike walking away S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'A bunny-sitting cutie mark' S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'That would be adorable!' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Spike unlocking the leash S3E11.png Spike 'As hard as it's gonna be to part with these little guys' S3E11.png Spike 'I think you should probably just take' S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike putting his helmet on Scootaloo's head S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png The other Crusaders being hit by Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike 'or am I right' S3E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confident S03E11.png Spike relieved -yes!- S03E11.png Apple Bloom but wait S3E11.png |-| 6 = Перекладывая заботу на Искателей знаков отличия ---- Apple Bloom asks about treats S03E11.png Sweetie Belle asks about beds S03E11.png Scootaloo asks about toys S03E11.png Spike an afternoon S3E11.png Spike all that stuff S3E11.png Spike isn't worried S03E11.png Apple Bloom -one jewel might be able to cover it all- S03E11.png Spike hides his jewels S03E11.png Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png Spike and the CMC -take it or leave it- S03E11.png Spike with baking supplies S3E11.png Spike listening in S3E11.png Spike pink feathers! S3E11.png Spike Tank!! S3E11.png Spike -what have you done to the turtle-!- S03E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png Scootaloo ooooh S3E11.png Scootaloo and Tank -forgot he could do that- S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders messy S03E11.png Sweetie Belle not very sure S3E11.png Owlowiscious with pink feathers S03E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png Spike hair dryer S3E11.png Winona under industrial-sized hairdryer S03E11.png Spike smacks himself in the face S03E11.png |-| 7 = Возвращение домой ---- Nurse Snowheart and Screwy S03E11.png Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png Angel gloating S3E11.png Angel on the ground laughing S03E11.png Zecora Appears S3E11.png Zecora removes her hood S03E11.png Spike struggling in ropes S3E11.png Who's That S3E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png In Exchange for some of that Booty S3E11.png Zecora huh! S3E11.png Oh Fine S3E11.png Another Gem Lost S3E11.png Zecora 'take this' S3E11.png Thank You S3E11.png Zecora 'Trust me when I say this' S3E11.png Zecora -no worse mojo than dragon greed- S03E11.png Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Spike the gem! S3E11.png Angel can't stop laughing S03E11.png Spike stomach growling S3E11.png Spike wants gem back S3E11.png Pet Fight S3E11.png A very angry Spike S03E11.Png Wait a Sec S3E11.png Over There S3E11.png An Idea S3E11.png Spike rolls the pets around like a ball S03E11.png Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png Spike hangs by Granny Smith's cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith's saggy cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith -a word about what now-- S03E11.png Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious -this better be important- S03E11.png Spike panicking over Angel S03E11.png Angel waves from the train S03E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png |-| 8 = На станции/Отправление в Кристальную Империя ---- Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png All Aboard -no chaperone, no train- S03E11.png CMC about to skydive off a bridge S03E11.png Spike solution S3E11.png Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike -is three ponies enough-- S03E11.png Spike so don't like you S3E11.png Spike you're happy S3E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited -Crystal Empire-!- S03E11.png Sweetie Belle dressed for it S3E11.png Sweetie Belle but still S3E11.png Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png Spike -we're not really going- S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disappointed S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Spike tackles Angel S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Joe and his donut cart S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png The pets want donuts S3E11.png Scootaloo think the walls S3E11.png Scootaloo cute gasp S3E11.png Scootaloo see through S3E11.png Spike I still have you S3E11.png Spike and his precious jewels S03E11.png Spike horrified S03E11.png Spike don't look S3E11.png Spike is it bad S3E11.png Spike expected shadow S3E11.png Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike take it S3E11.png Spike oh he took it S3E11.png Spike in tears S3E11.png |-| 9 = Поиски Энджела ---- Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png Scootaloo so beautiful S3E11.png Spike -enjoy it while you can- S03E11.png Spike -nopony's getting past this dragon- S03E11.png Scootaloo ow S3E11.png CMC -don't make me use this- S03E11.png Apple Bloom tickles Spike with a feather S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Spike sees trouble S3E11.png Spike need plan S3E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC -I'm in crystal heaven!- S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Spike sees Angel S3E11.png Angel saluting S03E11.png Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Angel blocked by Rare Find's suitcase S3E11.png Fluttershy close up S03E11.png Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Angel crying S3E11.png Fluttershy surprised -oh my goodness!- S03E11.png Fluttershy thinking face S3E11.png Fluttershy almost late S3E11.png Angel so close S3E11.png Spike catches Angel at last S03E11.png Angel no! S3E11.png |-| 10 = Назад, в Понивилль ---- The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png CMC hear Twilight S3E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png CMC hiding -there has to be a better solution- S03E11.png Spike -don't sit down- S03E11.png Applejack hears a dog bark S03E11.png Applejack They Really Are S3E11.png Applejack's 'dogs' really are barking S03E11.png Spike quiet dog S3E11.png Spike sweating S3E11.png Angel evil grin S03E11.png Spike Angel wait S3E11.png Angel under Twilight's seat S03E11.png Twilight -if he's staying calm and collected- S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike no please! S3E11.png Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png Spike really tense S3E11.png Spike hears Twilight S3E11.png Spike guilty realization S3E11.png Spike do your worst S3E11.png Angel say what now S3E11.png Spike removes curlers S3E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png Spike my stomach S3E11.png Applejack hears Spike's stomach growling S03E11.png Spike oh great S3E11.png Angel don't think like that S3E11.png Angel got an idea S3E11.png Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Spike cute eyes S3E11.png Spike can't be happening S3E11.png Spike sees big gem S3E11.png Spike where did you S3E11.png Angel EAT! S3E11.png Angel feeds jewel to Spike S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Spike -thought we'd meet you at the station- S03E11.png Sweetie Belle hugging Rarity S03E11.png Rarity she said S3E11.png Rarity how did you S3E11.png Rarity about the snowglobes S3E11.png Sweetie Belle umm S3E11.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo worried S03E11.png Spike give us away S3E11.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle -lucky guess-- S03E11.png Rarity I believe you S3E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Spike -we're like this now- S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious -you know 'hoo'- S03E11.png Owlowiscious swats Spike with his wing S03E11.png Twilight oh you two S3E11.png |-| 11 = Эпилог ---- Back home at the library S03E11.png Spike, Twilight, and Owlowiscious S03E11.png Spike with his last jewel S03E11.png Spike picks up bowl of cake mix S03E11.png Spike -six-layer gem cake- S03E11.png Spike -sounds pretty good- S03E11.png Spike slurping gem S3E11.png Spike eats his last jewel S03E11.png Spike wait a minute S3E11.png Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png |-| Рекламное = Рекламное ---- Just for Sidekicks promotional postcard S3E11.jpg Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png en:Just for Sidekicks/Gallery es:Sólo para Mascotas/Galería pl:Tylko dla pomocników/Galeria pt:Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis/Galeria Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона